Lydia Kukihana
Appearance Lydia appears as a stunning beauty, with long silver hair, thin amber eyes, and a shallow face. She dons a high-cut, elegant dress that goes down to her shins, with laced hems at the ends of her edges. A silver symbol depicting wind currents can be seen on the waist of her dress. She also carries a small satchel on her waist, which is used to carry mulitple objects, including a small piece of uncut white Dust. History Lydia was born in a forest far away from Vale. Her mother was a Huntress who used light to smite her enemies, while her father was a humble farmer harvesting wheat for a living. She also had a twin brother who she called Anniki (Big brother in a different dialect). Lydia lived a humble but sweet life with her friends. She never had to experience sadness or true tragedy. Living a normal life was all she wanted. Then they struck. With no time to react, the Grimm struck Lydia's village at the age of 9. All the buildings were destroyed in the Grimm's advance, and the people were easy pickings for the creatures. In no time, the whole village was slaughtered, bodies littering the streets. Her mother and her brother were nowhere to be seen. Lydia and her father were the only ones left. With a pitchfork, her father fended off the beasts for a short time to let Lydia get away into the forest. She never looked back, for fear of seeing her father's body. A while later, Lydia came upon a Oriental-styled mansion owned by a kind, wealthy couple who found her lying in the snow, dangerously close to death. They nursed her back to health and began another life with her. During her stay, she developed an interest in the antique war fans she found around the mansion. Her new guardians realized this and allowed her to make her own weapon based on the fans, which she named Kazeyama. They also educated her on the martial arts needed to handle such a weapon. Her new life was not to last, however. At the age of 16, her male guardian suddenly grew ill with a mental sickness. Although urged by his wife to see a doctor, he immediately began to show signs of stubborness and aggression. He completely changed from that point. Day after day, he abused his wife until, one fateful day, he went completely berserk. He began to set fire to the mansion, then proceeded to kill his wife. His next target was Lydia. Lydia was utterly devastated by this betrayal. She understood that this was not her new father, but rather a monster in all respects. She drew out Kazeyama and murdered her senile guardian on the spot, escaped the house, and made her way to a nearby village. There, she eked out a living singing and playing the piano. While she was living her third life, she visited her home village, still wrecked and abandoned, and noticed a willow tree where the center of the village was. She immediately assumed it grew there out of natural causes and established the words "May the murdered souls here rest in peace" in the trunk. On a special festival in her current village, however, the Grimm attacked yet again. No one in the village knew how to fight. No one except Lydia. She single-handedly defeated a pair of Nevermore that appeared in the area. A visiting recruiter from Beacon noticed her skill and offered an education to her, which she denied at first, but after thinking what her life had become, decided to accept. At Beacon, she will meet someone special to her... Combat Lydia's weapon of choice, Kazeyama, is an Adaptability Tapered War Fan (ATWF). The fan easily dwarfs Lydia, being 8 feet in width and styled like a traditional Japanese folding war fan. Capable of creating gusts of 180 mph, she can easily blow someone off their feet. In addition, the edge of the fan is bladed for combat up close. If needed, she can split the ATWF into two smaller fans for easier, more agile combat. For long-range purposes, Kazeyama can convert into two handguns with a high rate of fire. Lydia's style of combat relies on big slices , combined with big gusts of wind to unbalance her adversaries. With Kazeyama's other forms, she relies on agility rather than technique and power to defeat her opponents. When using Dust, Lydia utilizes it in the form of wind and air, creating tornadoes and even hurricanes, if the circumstances allow it. Air blasts are surprisingly lethal when pressurized to a singular point and launched at high speeds. Personality Lydia is a quiet girl on the outside, speaking only loud enough for others to hear her. She shows almost no emotion on her face, so others hardly know what she's thinking. What words she does speak have a melodic and kind tone to them. She often works apart from the team and goes ahead of the other members in order to protect them from what may very well be death. She often feels responsible for injuries that the other teammates sustain. She doesn't like to do battle, but understands it's a necessary measure at times. She carries a piece of uncut white Dust to remember her mother and Anniki, who were both very close to her. She often spends her spare time thinking and trying to remember how they were. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character